Relent
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Stupid, smarmy SECNAV sticks his oar in at NCIS... enough so to make Ziva and Gibbs leave... almost. :D Hope you like :D R and R please XD xx


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Relent

Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Romance

K+ Rating

Summary: Stupid, smarmy SECNAV sticks his oar in at NCIS... enough so to make Ziva and Gibbs leave... almost.

Relent

Ziva held her glass of wine in front of her, pretending to listen and be a part of the conversation about weaponry in front of her. Ziva normally would've jumped up at the prospect of a weaponry discussion, especially if the others in the conversation knew what they were talking about. But recently, Ziva had been feeling a little blue. Actually, it was longer ago than 'recently'. She just never felt happy. She didn't smile at Tony's jokes. She didn't get kicks out of interrogating the nastiest criminals to walk into NCIS and she certainly didn't laugh at the daily servings of 'head slap a la Gibbs'.

Ziva was very unhappy. To make matters worse, she had been ordered to attend a compulsory NCIS function, which meant she had to wear a dress. If Ziva could've facepalmed then, she would have. She had brushed away the many compliments thrown her way that evening, not really caring.

Her dress was nothing special. It was a long floor length golden bronze gown the clung to her like a second skin, showing of her curves in a flattering way, whilst the dress from her hips down was a 'swishy dress' as Abby had called it. The collar of the dress went straight across, dipping just enough to show a little cleavage and the back of her dress was almost nonexistant. Her hair was combed back into an elegant bun with large strands of hair framing her face. Her make up was light and natural, apart from her eyes, they were a shadow black, making her mocha irises stand out more. She had a black diamond sat around her neck with a pair of earrings to match.

Many people may have told her she looked beautiful, but she didn't feel it. Her head was pulled back into reality as an agent from another team asked her opinion on what the best self defense weapon could be.

'' Hmm? Oh, your hands.'' said Ziva nodding. The men in front of her nodded back, looking at her expectantly to continue.

'' Ziva! There you are!'' called Abby, making her way over to the Israeli.

'' Another time, gentlemen.'' said Ziva, turning to great the Goth.

'' I didn't see you come in. I didn't think you'd come.'' said Abby, hooking her arm with Ziva's.

'' I had to, Vance's orders. Otherwise I would not be here.'' said Ziva plainly.

'' Hey Scuito, you scrub up nice.'' said an agent walking past the pair.

'' Thanks Steve!'' replied Abby with a grin. Abby wore a lime green dress with lime green shoes. Her hair was curled and her make up was a lot lighter than usual. She did scrub up nice, Ziva had to agree.

'' Have you seen the guys?'' asked Abby, pulling Ziva along with her as she weaved around the various bunches of people talking.

'' No.''

'' Well, that doesn't matter. They said that they'd meet us when it was time to eat.'' said Abby, looking up at the clock just above the door. They made their way to a table and waited as McGee drifted over.

'' Ooh, Timmy, you look very good in your tux.'' said Abby, practically purring at the MIT Graduate.

McGee's cheeks tinged a little, making Ziva roll her eyes. '' Really Abs? You look amazing yourself. You too, Ziva.'' added McGee, smiling at the Israeli.

Ziva muttered thanks and just went back to her own thoughts, not really caring for the banter between McGee and Abby.

'' Ziva, you okay?'' asked Abby, noticing how quiet Ziva had gone.

'' I am fine, Abby.'' said Ziva in monotone.

Abby and McGee shared a look. Ziva wasn't okay, and she hadn't been for a while. She kept to herself, only spoke when spoken to and turned down any offer to socialise outside of work, that went her way. It was almost as if Ziva had just joined the team. Abby was worried about her, and McGee was too. She always seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, very unZivaish behaviour.

'' Hey, the party has arrived!'' said Tony, walking over a beer in hand, he sat down in between McGee and Ziva before looking at said Israeli. '' You okay, sweetcheeks?''

Ziva nodded and picked up her drink. '' I do not wish to be here.'' she said before taking a sip from her glass.

'' Oh, well, in that case, you have a couple more hours to go until you're a free agent.'' said Tony as Gibbs appeared at the table. '' In a manner of speaking, anyway.'' added Tony, wary of the distance between Gibbs' hand and his head.

'' Gibbs! I like your suit.''

'' Makes a change from the hoodie, huh, Boss?'' Tony's head jilted forward as the back of his head was tapped. '' Thanks, Boss.''

Gibbs hesitated for a moment before he sat in between Abby and Ziva, his eyes on the Israeli to his left. He noticed that she avoided eye contact with him, something that was becoming a bit frequent, he had observed.

The crowds on the floor eventually dispersed and the noise of conversation was among the dinner tables. Food and more drink was brought to the agents and the sounds of cutlery on china, drinking and strained laughter joined the hum of conversation in the air.

'' Oh man, this is good steak.'' said Tony through a mouthful of said meat.

'' Do I need to slap you again, DiNozzo?'' said Gibbs before tucking into a piece of potato.

Tony swallowed his mouthful. '' No, Boss.''

Abby laughed. '' You guys all have steak and me and Ziva have healthy food.'' she observed, looking at each plate.

'' Well done, Abs.'' deadpanned Tony with a grin.

'' DiNozzo...'' warned Gibbs, making McGee and Abby share an amused look.

Ziva sighed, pushing her barely eaten dinner around the plate. She picked up her drink and sipped it before setting her knife and fork down. She sat up and looked around the room. She spotted Ducky and Palmer sitting with people from Accounting, she nodded when Palmer waved in her direction. Her gaze moved again as it stopped on one man in particular.

Vance looked up at the Israeli from his dinner and he frowned. He could see the sadness in Ziva's eyes from the opposite end of the room. However, unlike everyone else, he knew why Ziva David was so melancholy.

Dinner finished quickly and dessert was over and done with in a flash, at least on TeamGibbs' table. Abby was sure 'DiNozzo' meant 'he who eats like a pig'. The hum of dialogue picked up again as the dishes and cutlery was cleared away. Chairs scraped across the floor as agents stood up to get onto the floor as music started up.

'' Sweet.'' said Tony, watching as a very curvaceous blonde in a red dress walked past him. He got up to try and convince her to dance with him.

McGee shook his head and looked at Abby. '' Wanna dance, Abs?''

Ziva glared at McGee. _Please don't leave me alone._

Abby nodded and pulled McGee to the floor, leaving Gibbs and Ziva alone. The two sat in an awkward silence until Gibbs spoke up.

'' You look nice.''

'' Thanks, you too.'' replied Ziva, her focus on the flowers in the middle of the table.

Gibbs watched Abby and McGee dancing, they held each other close, Abby's head on McGee's shoulder as they danced to the slow, soft music. Life wasn't fair.

'' They look happy, don't they.'' said Ziva softly, her eyes green with jealousy.

'' Yeah...'' agreed Gibbs quietly.

'' Funny how things like that happen, isn't it? Some people do not have to fight for it, yet others do.'' sighed Ziva. '' I am tired of fighting for what I want.''

'' But when you get what you want, it makes it that much better. You cherish it more.''

Ziva scoffed and stood. She made eye contact for the first time in many weeks. '' But I know I am not going to get it and I know I never will.'' she said, her words hitting home for Gibbs.

'' Ziva...'' sighed Gibbs, watching as she walked away. Gibbs ran his hand through his hair before getting up. He hesitated, wondering if he should go after Ziva. He decided he'd leave her alone, it'd only make matters worse.

The music died down, making the agents look up at the stage to see Director Leon Vance standing there in front of a microphone.

'' Evening folks. Well done for turning up-''

'' To a compulsory function...'' muttered Tony, earning him a dig in the ribs from Gibbs.

'' I know some of you don't want to be here, but believe me it's a good thing you all are. Now, the main poin...''

Vance's voice faded as Ziva fell deeper into her memories, her mind going over everything that had happened in the past few months.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva's eyes fluttered open as the dawn's light filtered through her closed curtains, she smiled. She sat up, her hair falling off of her shoulders, framing her face. She smiled again when she felt a hand feel its way up her back so it could bury itself in her curls.

'' You going somewhere?''

If it was possible, Ziva smiled harder. '' No, I was stretching.''

'' Well, come back down here.'' came the voice, a hand patting his chest where Ziva could lay.

Ziva turned around and moved to lay on the man's chest. The hand that was in her hair travelled to rest on her hip.

'' Good morning.'' said Ziva, pressing a kiss to the man's jaw.

'' That it is.'' he replied, kissing her forehead. '' What time is it?''

'' Half six.''

'' Why do I tell everyone to be in early?'' sighed Gibbs, rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn't on Ziva's hip.

'' Because, you are a good agent and you want your agents to follow your example.'' offered Ziva, grinning as Gibbs kissed her.

'' Mmm, I'll take that.'' said Gibbs, moving the pair of them so his was above her. He kissed her again, smiling as he felt her smiling against his lips. He pulled back just so he could look down at her. '' God, you're beautiful.''

Ziva rolled her eyes, but beamed at him anyway. '' And you are not so bad yourself, my marine.''

Gibbs chuckled, kissed her once more before getting up to get ready for work. Ziva sat up in the bed and enjoyed the show Gibbs was putting on in front of her, even if he wasn't aware he was doing so.

'' Not bad at all.'' said Ziva, clicking her tongue, making Gibbs chuckle.

He walked over to his partner and kissed her. '' I'll see you at work.'' he said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Ziva smiled and kissed him back, pulling him onto the bed. '' Yes you will.'' she replied, kissing him again.

Gibbs kissed her back and got up and left, grinning as he did so. Ziva sighed happily and wriggled back down in the bed she and her partner shared. She looked up as she heard her name.

'' Hey, love you.'' said Gibbs, his little proclamation making Ziva's face light up.

'' I love you too, Jethro.'' she said softly, damning herself for the little lump in her throat.

This time, Gibbs really did go, Ziva didn't move until the door slammed shut and the car sped out of the drive. She smiled to herself, she really did love him, granted it took her nearly three years to figure out but she did. And he loved her too, he made sure she knew it, that she wasn't just something to take the stresses of the job out on, she was someone special to him, in many ways and she did more than fill the gaping hole in his heart. She was the sun that lighted up his day, and he was hers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva looked up at Vance as he droned on about crime solving rates, she looked at everyone else, they seemed as bored as she was. She exhaled silently, before looking at Gibbs out of the corner of her eye. He had an arm around Abby's waist and was grinning at her whispers in his ear.

Ziva blinked the rapidly growing tears away. It just wasn't fair, he acted like he didn't have a care in the world and she felt that her world was falling apart. Everything was fine until after the morning he told her he loved her. She willed her memories to leave her tortured heart be, but it seemed they wanted to remind her how things had gone badly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had arrived at work, Gibbs ahead of Ziva as usual. Despite the two of them being together for almost a year, they had kept their relationship out of the office. There was no need to drag it in and besides, there were rules. Trust them to start seeing each other just before SECNAV had enforced a 'No Coworker Relationship Policy' onto the Agency, two agents were fired for fraternising on the job.

For the first week of the new policy, there were more depressed faces at NCIS than there was at a funeral. Gibbs and Ziva had then taken it upon themselves to ignore the new policy and continue with their relationship, both their hardships and misfortunes in life trumping the policy. They didn't want to be miserable and alone, at least, not while there was someone who offered comfort and their heart. They matched perfectly and they were damned if they were going to let a stupid policy come between them.

The day started like any other, they were called to a crime scene, they took pictures, collected evidence and they had a pretty rough idea about who their prime suspect was. The evidence formed trails and those trails - backed by Abby's and Ducky's findings - led to their number one suspect, Kevin 'KillerKev' Watson. KillerKev was a thug, there was no other word for him. He was knee deep in the drug business and was probably one more felony away from being put up onto NCIS' Most Wanted List, to say that he wasn't going to go down without a fight was an understatement.

They had gone to his apartment and all of them thanked their lucky stars that there was such a thing as 'bulletproof vests' as he opened fire upon them. Bullets sprayed everywhere and the first thoughts that crossed both Gibbs' and Ziva's minds?

Their beloved partner. Something they swore they wouldn't do, at least not while SECNAV's new policy was in place. After seeing Ziva go down, Gibbs rushed to her side, leaving Tony and McGee to fend off KillerKev.

'' I am fine, it's just a graze. You need to help them.'' said Ziva breathlessly, holding her shoulder.

'' But-''

'' Now, Gibbs, you need to help them.'' said Ziva, urging him to go.

She sat and watched as the three men took KillerKev down, but not before he could stab McGee. McGee's cry of pain echoed throughout the apartment and Tony was at his side, a phone in one hand, the other pressing on McGee's wound.

Ziva got up and walked over to them, crouching next to McGee's head, stroking his hair comfortingly. She looked up and saw a look in Gibbs' eyes that made her heart sink.

Guilt.

All four had arrived at NCIS a few hours later, bandaged up after their encounter with KillerKev. Luckily, the knife didn't go too far into McGee and he was allowed to leave with the promise of bedrest and lots of pain killers. Ziva was also fine, her wound indeed only a bulletgraze to the shoulder, the only part her vest didn't cover, typical.

Director Vance sung their praises and ordered them home, all of them to have a week's downtime after the horrendous case they had to deal with. They walked out of the office and Ziva looked at Gibbs. His eyes were even more guarded than usual and he rushed off without even giving his favourite Goth a hug.

As Ziva's stronger side was damaged, Abby offered to take her home. The ride was almost silent, both women thinking about Gibbs. With a 'thank you Abby', Ziva got out of Abby's hearse and went inside her home. She changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable and she turned on the tv, a bottle of wine on the table and a takeout for two on its way. After this case, she could use the comfort from her boyfriend. Ziva scoffed, could she call him that, he was so much more than a boyfriend... partner? Soulmate? She chuckled to herself and jumped up when she heard the doorbell ring. She answered it and took the takeout off of the delivery driver, a smile and a generous tip to send him on his way. She had just set the different dishes out when a knock on the door sounded.

Ziva padded across her floor, wondering who it could be. '' Jethro.'' beamed Ziva, inviting him in. He walked straight in and waited for Ziva to follow him into the living room before turning to look at her. He dropped the bag he was holding onto the sofa and Ziva's smile faded. Something was off. Gibbs' eyes had turned dull, almost lifeless as he dropped the bag.

'' Jeth-''

Gibbs raised a hand to stop Ziva from speaking. They were silent until his husky voice filled the air. '' Ziva, what happened today, can't happen again.''

Ziva froze. '' You're damn right it can't, next time we have a suspect like that, we just need to take him out before he does some damage.'' said Ziva, sitting on the sofa.

Gibbs sighed and looked away briefly before looking back. '' No, I meant us.''

Ziva's gaze shot up to meet his. '' What?''

'' We let us come before the job and as a result, it got McGee stabbed.'' said Gibbs, he could physically feel his heart breaking, the look on Ziva's face was enough to kill even the hardest criminal.

Ziva brushed the tears beginning to form in her eyes away. '' You are leaving me?'' she asked, trying to hide the hurt in her voice, but Gibbs knew her well enough to know that she was in pain and not physically. He hated himself more for knowing that it was him causing it.

'' Ziv, please don't make this harder than it has to be-''

'' I have given a year of my life to you. I have laid my body, heart and soul bare to you and you expect me to just be okay with that?'' asked Ziva, hating herself for sounding the way she did.

'' No, I don't, but after today, I think it shows why SECNAV has rules.''

Ziva regarded him with a look. '' This is about rules? Rules that we decided we were not going to put up with?''

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair and he closed his eyes. '' It's plain to see why they're in place, they're to stop me from loosing you, like we could've lost McGee today. If we're not together, we're more focused on the job and others, that way I get to keep you on the team.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva hesitated. '' Okay. So, the past year hasn't happened?'' asked Ziva tearfully, not bothering to hide her hurt, she wanted him to know how much he was hurting her. Logic normally appealled to her, it was her main thinking tactic, think logically, get answers. But as much as she tried, logic couldn't explain what she and Gibbs shared, whatever it was, it was so much more than logic.

'' Of course it has Ziva-''

'' Well, then, why are you so happy to throw it away?''

Gibbs' heart shattered. '' I'm not, nor will I ever be. You make me whole, Ziva, you're the missing piece. Which is exactly why I can't let you go and if obiding by SECNAV's policy is the best way to keep you, then I'm willing to do it, 'cause I don't know what I'd do without you.''

Ziva closed her eyes, willing her emotions to disappear and for a frightening moment, they did. She looked up at him, almost regretfully, and spoke. '' Leave me alone. Go away.'' said Ziva, as neutrally as she could.

Gibbs deflated defeatedly and he walked past her. He reached out to catch a tear but she turned her head so he couldn't reach. '' I'm sorry, Ziver... I do love you.''

'' Don't... just leave.'' whispered Ziva. She waited until she heard the door close softly and the car drive off. When she was sure she was alone, she let the dam burst. Sobs fell from her mouth in time with the shattered remains of her heart.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva willed the lump in her throat to go away. If she wasn't in public she would have slapped herself for reacting the way she did when she thought about that night. But the reality was, Leroy Jethro Gibbs broke her heart. Or more accurately, SECNAV did... and KillerKev. Who was she kidding? It was her own fault she'd decided to fall hook, line and sinker for the guy who had had three failed marriages.

What. An. Idiot.

She looked up at Vance, he was still walking the stage, talking with his hands. No names had been mentioned so he was talking about nothing worthwhile, although, Ziva did notice that he seemed to be talking with suppressed happiness of some description. Clearly the end piece of the speech that the NCIS Director was delievering was much more exciting than the rubbish he was spewing out now...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been three months since Gibbs and Ziva had split and while both of them weren't showing any noticable signs of heartache, they both genuinely felt like they were dying. By the fourth month, Ziva was really struggling, call her lovesickcrazy, but she just couldn't hack it. Tony, McGee and Abby had niticed Ziva's behavour and had tried coaxing it out of her, but she had refused them the gossip they so desperately wanted. In fact, she just shut them out, only giving them the barest minimum they needed when they talked about work, and any other time? Forget it.

So, during her lunchbreak while it was quiet and Abby was visiting, Ziva got up from her desk and left the bullpen to walk up the stairs to Vance's office. She knocked on the door to his office and walked in after being granted entry.

Vance looked up from his paperwork and waved at a seat for Ziva to take. He frowned and pulled the toothpick out of his mouth when she didn't sit. '' Something the matter, Officer David?''

'' I would like to request a transfer.'' said Ziva, her voice flat.

Vance's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. As far as he was aware, everyone on TeamGibbs was a happy camper. '' Any specific place?''

'' Mossad.''

Vance dropped the folder he was holding. He knew Ziva had fought tooth and nail to get out of Mossad to get to America, why the hell was she so willing to go back? '' Really? Mossad?''

'' Yes Director.'' came the monotone soldier-like reply.

'' Has someone threatened you?'' asked Vance quietly. '' Because I can sort it.''

Ziva shook her head. '' No, this is my decision.''

'' Why? What's making you want to leave?'' he asked. Vance watched Ziva closely as a storm of emotions flashed in her eyes before she slowly sank into the seat he had previously offered.

'' I cannot... I cannot work with him anymore.'' said Ziva, looking down at her hands in between her lap. Her face was hidden by a long curtain of hair, something she was thankful for as she could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes.

'' Who? DiNozzo?'' questioned Vance. He was sure he wasn't the only person to notice the way the Italian looked at Ziva. Hell, he was probably why SECNAV's policy came about.

Ziva gave a teary chuckle. '' No, it is definitely not Tony.''

'' I'm not one for guessing games, Officer David.''

'' It is Gibbs.'' said Ziva, looking up, a tear falling down her cheek. '' I just cannot be on the same team as him anymore.''

Vance hoped his stony mask hid his shock. He knew Gibbs could be a bastard, but he didn't know that he was enough of one to make the most toughtest woman in his agency cry. '' Why?'' asked Vance, his voice had softened a little. He knew Gibbs must've done something bad if Ziva was crying.

Ziva's face screwed up as embarrassment and disgust washed over her features. '' Before SECNAV's new policy... we were together-''

'' Huh? You and Gibbs?'' Vance wasn't even going to waste energy by hiding his shock that time.

'' Yes. And we remained together, even after the new policy came in. I know we shouldn't have done but we just did not think it fair for us to throw something amazing away, not when we deserved it. I mean, we kept it out of the office, nobody knew or could tell.''

'' You're telling me.'' muttered Vance. '' But you're not together now?''

'' No, we broke up a few months ago.'' said Ziva sadly. '' And I would rather spend the rest of my life being hunted down in Mossad than working it side by side with someone I cannot have.''

'' Offic-''

'' SECNAV's policy is unfair. There were several agents' lives destroyed because of it. I haven't eaten or slept properly in the last four months, sir, I just cannot do it anymore.''

Vance took in the sight of the woman in front of him. It wasn't that obvious, but Ziva indeed had lost a little weight off of her already slender figure and she did have dark circles under her eyes. How the hell had he not noticed that?

'' I can't change the policy, Ziva. But NCIS is better off with you, rather than without. Don't throw your place here away.'' said Vance gently.

Ziva looked at him and stood up abruptly, wiping her face as she did so. '' You are right, I am sorry for wasting your time, Director. I will remain at NCIS for the rest of the month and then I am gone. That way the agents that unjustly lost their jobs, for something that is not their fault, can have them back and I can move on.'' said Ziva, leaving the office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva gently wiped tears out of her eyes whilst trying not to smudge her make up, not that she cared.

After Vance's speech, she was on a one way plane ride to Israel. And she wasn't going to look back. Sure, she felt bad about not telling those closest to her what she was doing, but it was probably for the best, at least for her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The end of the month crept closer and as it did so, two people were affected. Ziva had grown even more distant and isolated, snapping back at Ducky's attempts to use his psychology training on her. And Vance had grown increasingly worried that Ziva would follow through with her plan. He wasn't going to lie, Ziva was a damn good agent and he wasn't about to lose her over a stupid policy that even he didn't like. He secretly wanted someone to pipe up about the policy and he was sorry that it had come down to this. It was true that since the policy had started just over a year ago, there had been more agents leaving NCIS than there were coming into it. Ziva was right, it was incredibly unfair.

Gibbs looked up at Vance and sighed with annoyance. The Toothpick had an increasingly annoying habit of watching over his team, recently. More specifically, Ziva. He had a nasty feeling something bad was going to happen and he was pretty sure it was going to affect his team. He looked at Ziva, her face hidden by her hair, if he strained his ears hard enough he could hear little mumbles of Hebrew falling from those rather delicious looking lips of hers... Oh, he needed to stop that.

He had to stop thinking about her like that. They weren't together anymore... a fact that almost killed him to say. He still lost sleep over that evening when he put a stop to their relationship. He hated the situation he was put in by SECNAV. He wasn't going to lie. He was in love with the Israeli to his right. He loved Ziva David more than anything. Forget coffee, her kiss was the substance his body craved to survive the day. And he was made to throw it away.

SECNAV was one sadistic bastard.

He heard movement to his right and he looked up to see Ziva walk up the stairs to Vance. He looked at them and frowned when he couldn't read their lips as they spoke. He sighed as he realised they weren't speaking English. Unable to see what they were talking about, he went back to his own thoughts.

Maybe he would retire, it wasn't like Tony couldn't handle the workload. His vacancy would free up a space, maybe for the agent that lost her job when SECNAV's policy came in. It would be Tony, McGee, Ziva and someone else, leaving him free to sand boats to his heart's content and to have Ziva, almost, all to himself. He looked up to see Ziva frown then walk away, apparently dismissed. He stood, he'd talk to Vance, drop the hint about him retiring. He'd worked long and hard enough.

The former flames passed each other on the stairs. Gibbs' heart ached as Ziva's unique smell of sandalwood and peaches hit his senses and Ziva swallowed the lump in her throat as Gibbs' mixture of coffee, sawdust and aftershave washed over her.

He continued up the stairs and barged into Vance's office, ignoring the fact that Vance had just picked up the phone.

Vance put it down and regarded Gibbs with an annoyed look. '' Yes, Gibbs?''

'' What were you talking about with Ziva?''

'' Never you mind.''

'' It's my right to know, I am her Boss, Leon.''

'' And I'm yours. Why are you here?'' asked Vance, sharpening his tone to remind Gibbs about who had the authority in the building.

'' I wanna retire.''

'' Oh God...'' said Vance, sitting down and cupping his head in his hands.

'' Leon?'' prompted Gibbs, a little uncomfortable at Vance's reaction.

'' You wanna retire now? I've got agents left, right and centre leaving NCIS because of SECNAV's interference.''

'' So?'' shrugged Gibbs, he was done being altruistic.

'' The point is I'm trying to fix it. Could you not hang on with the retirement for a bit?'' asked Vance, sitting up and his hand resting on the phone.

'' As a favour to you, I will.'' said Gibbs, walking out of the office.

Vance watched him leave and he picked up the phone, dialling as he held it to his ear. '' I've got a lot of work to do.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs looked at Ziva, focus suddenly came back into her eyes as she snapped out of whatever world she was in. She looked up at Vance for a few moments before her gaze met Gibbs'. They shared a look of longing and regret. Despite the horrible down they had experienced the past few months, they could still see love in each other's eyes. Blatant, obvious, precious love.

How someone could destroy that for so many people, they didn't know. But at the end of the day, he loved her with all his heart and she loved him with all of hers. They shared the most magical year with each other, something they never thought they'd ever be able to do. Clearly, happiness wasn't on the life path for Gibbs and Ziva. She would leave for Mossad and he would leave NCIS and more than likely disappear to Mexico after discovering her decision.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

News of Ziva's request of transfer travelled along the NCIS grapevine at speed. Agents would walk by the bullpen purposely to try and see what Gibbs thought about it, after all, nobody had ever requested a transfer while working with Gibbs. Gibbs had the upmost respect of all agents in the building, he was seen as an idol to most, he was the agent that others strived to be and even a small 'good job' was something to brag about around the water cooler. So, why would Ziva leave that to work on a different team?

After the sixth group of agents walked deliberately slow past the bullpen, Gibbs snapped. '' Is there something we can help you with?''

'' No, sir.'' stammered an agent, half of Gibbs' height.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and went back to work. So, Ziva was moving teams at the end of the month... to get away from him... she must really hate him to want to do that. So, he decided that when he retired, he'd go to Mexico, at least Mike wouldn't mind his presence... most of the time.

He looked up as McGee sighed. '' Problem, McGee?''

'' Yeah, sorta. The Director has just emailed a flyer to everyone about a compulsory function this Friday.''

'' Oh, Boss... do we have to?'' moaned Tony, his head hitting the keyboard.

Gibbs waited to hear Ziva's protest, but she had already disappeared from her seat and up the stairs.

Vance looked up to see Ziva walk into his office, she gently closed the door behind her before looking at the Director

'' A compulsory function will not make me remain at NCIS. I am still leaving.''

'' I respect that, however, until midnight on Friday you are still a part of my agency-''

'' It will clash with my fligh-''

'' It will not clash with your flight, I promise you.'' said Vance, looking at his paperwork.

'' Why must you torture me?'' asked Ziva.

'' I'm not. It's an important function for all NCIS personnel. I'll see you there.'' said Vance, dismissing Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs' eyes travelled to Ziva's wrist and he smiled at the silver bangle glinting in the light. He subtly pulled up his sleeve to show her his own bangle, an exact match to hers, two of a kind. A small smile graced her features, the first smile in a long time. She would never forget and neither would he.

Ziva turned her attention to Vance, who was starting to wrap up his speech.

'' At NCIS, we deal with heroes on a regular basis. Whether they are Naval Officers or Marines, we see how much effort they put into protecting us and our country. They sacrifice themselves and their lives to fight. They are heroes. Their family, their friends remember them as such and every NCIS Agent fights to preserve the memory of each individual. I'm proud to be in charge of an agency that puts their task at hand first. I'm proud of how some people sacrifice more than they should. By solving a case, by putting the bad guy behind bars, you are protecting those memories and serving those families and friends. You guys are heroes, too. This function is a way for me to say, that no matter how much you give up, no matter how much you sacrifice to make this country a better place - and that is what you're doing - there is always someone who is thankful and grateful for what you do. To show that I am thankful, I have spoken with SECNAV-''

A gentle murmur swept through the hall as SECNAV was mentioned. Gibbs frowned and Ziva looked at Vance, praying that he was going down the road she hoped he was going, because if he was, everything was going to change.

''-We decided it would be in the best interests of our agents and agency to lift the rule that prohibits relationships between team members. As long as it is strictly professional in the office, there is no problem.''

A stunned silence claimed the hall and Vance watched with an almost-smile, his gaze on two people in particular. He heard the two fired agents move through the crowd and he heard the clap that followed when they held each other, but his eyes didn't shift from the Israeli in the crowd.

'' Boss? You okay?'' asked Tony, noticing how his boss had gone stiff and quiet. The hall turned to look at Gibbs, taking in his reaction and then they followed his gaze to see that it landed on Ziva. And then suddenly it clicked! Ziva was leaving because she couldn't be with Gibbs.

Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other and a small smile graced their features. Ziva looked at Vance and she beamed at him. She was so happy, she didn't know who to hug first. So she settled with the most logical choice, after all, she had been denied the most illogical to happen to her. She walked towards Gibbs and he met her halfway, both of them stopped, just a few centimetres between them.

'' Jethro-''

'' Ziv-''

They grinned as they tried to talk over each other.

'' We'll save the talking for later.'' said Gibbs, pulling Ziva into his embrace, electricity sparking through his body as her skin connected with his. It was almost as if a new breath of life had been zapped into him.

A slow clap sounded throughout the hall and the music resumed, this time a more happy hubub of noise sounding throughout. Gibbs and Ziva never let go of each other, not even as they steered through the crowd to stand in a secluded corner.

'' Hey...'' said Gibbs, cupping Ziva's face, making her look at him.

'' Hey back.'' she smiled. '' I want to say sorry.''

Gibbs frowned in confusion. '' Why?''

'' I was a bitch, I shut you out and I was going to leave you and NCIS for Mossad.''

Gibbs kissed her. '' I'm sorry too. For ever breaking up with you, Zi, you gotta understand that I never wanted to-''

A kiss from Ziva silenced him. '' I know. Jethro, I love you and I never want to feel like I have felt, for the past few months, ever again.'' said Ziva, her nose brushing against his jawline, the tenderness making him smile.

'' I love you too, Ziva.'' he replied, holding her close.

The two were still holding each other tight when Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Vance found them.

'' I guess this means you won't be transferring to Mossad anymore.'' said Vance, a smile on his face.

'' No.'' said Ziva, taking her purse from Abby and pulling out her flight ticket. She walked to the balcony of the corridor and she tore up her ticket, pouring the last of her heartbreak into the ticket. It wasn't Gibbs' fault and she decided that she'd throw all of her negative feelings away, along with her ticket. Gibbs smiled and held her around her waist and watched as the shredded ticket danced in the night sky as the pieces were blown away by the gentle night's breeze.

'' Not a chance.''


End file.
